Une Promesse Eternelle
by Davis22
Summary: TVD AU : Klaus est mort et Elena a choisi de renoncer à Stefan afin d'être avec Damon. C'est le coeur brisé que le jeune Salvatore décide de quitter la ville de Mystic Falls. Caroline n'accepte pas le départ de son ami et garde espoir qu'un jour, il reviendra pour elle. Après tout, il lui a bien promis de veiller sur elle, non? Centrée sur l'amitié entre Stefan et Caroline.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour tout le monde!**

**Autant vous prévenir tout de suite, cette histoire est sortie de nulle part. Je l'avais écrite avant le début de la saison 4 pour ensuite complètement oublier son existence. Je ne l'ais retrouvé qu'il y a très peu de temps et me suis dit que je pouvais tout aussi bien la poster. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance des fautes d'orthographes et de grammaires que vous trouverez sans doute. J'avoue ne pas avoir pris le temps de tout revérifier. Je sais, ma paresse me perdra un jour.**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

-Alors c'est vrai, hein ? Tu as vraiment décidé de partir ? Demanda tristement Elena Gilbert en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

La valise de l'éternel jeune homme était ouverte sur son lit, pratiquement remplie. Lui tournant le dos, il y déposa une dernière chemise avant de fermer son bagage d'un coup sec.

-Il n'y a rien qui me retienne ici, répondit-il calmement.

Elena avala difficilement sa salive et hocha la tête en signe d'acceptation.

Il avait raison. Qu'est ce qui le retenait ici à présent ? Klaus était mort, la ville de Mystic Falls était enfin en sécurité et la vie de la jeune femme et de ses amis n'était plus menacée.

Pourquoi diable resterait-il dans cet endroit qui lui avait apporté tant de peines ?

-Tu comptais simplement partir sans dire au revoir ?

-C'était le plan, oui. Dommage que mon frère soit incapable de tenir sa langue...

-Stefan...

-Arrêtes, Elena, l'interrompit-il. S'il te plaît, ajouta t-il plus doucement.

* * *

Stefan descendit rapidement les escaliers, essayant par tous les moyens d'ignorer les appels désespérés d'Elena.

Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas comprendre ? Il ne pouvait pas rester dans cette ville. Il n'était pas assez fort. Pas assez fort pour voir l'amour de sa vie batifoler avec son frère, pas assez fort pour la voir le regarder comme elle le regardait lui, pas assez fort pour passez des nuits entières seules dans sa chambre tout en imaginant ce que eux pouvait bien faire chez les Gilbert...

Appelez le lâche, appelez le égoïste, mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça.

Arrivé au rez de chaussé, il se dirigea directement vers la porte d'entrée. C'était sans compter sur son frère qui apparut soudainement devant lui, un verre à la main et lui bloquant le passage.

Les pas d'Elena se stoppèrent net.

Les deux frères s'observèrent en silence pendant quelques secondes, communiquant par leurs yeux, sans avoir besoin d'échanger de mots.

_Ne pas pars..._

_Ne me force pas à regarder..._

Damon hocha difficilement la tête en signe d'acceptation, s'écartant pour laisser passer Stefan.

Celui ci réussit pourtant à lui offrir un maigre sourire tout en lui serrant affectueusement l'épaule.

_Sois heureux, mon frère._

Il réajusta son sac sur son épaule, franchit le seuil de la porte d'entrée et se dirigea vers sa voiture, sans un regard en arrière.

Il ouvrit la portière arrière pour y jeter son sac, essayant de ne pas écouter la conversation qui avait lieu derrière lui.

-Damon ! Tu ne peux pas le laisser faire ça !

-Qu'est ce que tu voudrais que je fasse exactement Elena ?

-Je n'en sais rien ! Mais fais quelque chose! Il ne peut pas partir ! Il ne peut pas nous quitter !

-Elena...soupira son frère. C'est son choix.

-Mais...

-STEFAN !

Le jeune homme sursauta face à cet appel presque désespéré qui ne venait ni d'Elena, ni de Damon.

Il se retourna, surpris, et eut juste le temps de lâcher un « Mais qu'est ce que... » avant qu'une tornade blonde ne se jette littéralement dans ses bras.

-Je suis désolé ! s'écria Caroline Forbes. Je sais que tu m'avais dit de ne pas m'en faire et que je devais te laisser partir et que tu avais besoin de prendre tes distances et que je pouvais t'appeler quand je le voulais mais c'est trop dur ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! Pas une deuxième fois. Et je sais aussi que je n'ai aucun droit de te demander de rester vu la façon dont je t'ai traité. Mais j'avais peur que tu me dises que tu me détestes et je n'aurais pas supporté que tu me détestes parce que tu es Stefan et tu es mon Yoda et tu es mon protecteur et tu es la première personne à m'avoir accepté et je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans ton « regard hyper sérieux de vampire » pour me contrôler...

-Care...

-Et je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde de vouloir partir ! Que de voir Damon et Elena ensemble te tue et que tu ne veux pas être un obstacle à leur bonheur et que Lexie te manque et que cette ville ne t'as apporté que des malheurs...

-Caroline...

-Mais tu as promis ! Tu as promis d'être toujours là pour moi et de toujours me protéger et tu as beau être Stefan Salvatore je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais le faire à des milliers kilomètres d'ici ! Et puis il y a toujours Rebekah et Kol ! Comment je vais faire moi au lycée ! Cette petite peste est en train de me pourrir la vie et je sens que je ne vais pas tarder à lui arracher les yeux ce qui est stupide vu que c'est une Originale et qu'elle est, genre, 1000 fois plus forte que moi mais imagine que je perde contrôle ?! Ce n'est pas Damon qui viendra m'aider ! Donc tu vois, si tu veux me protéger de ma stupidité, il faut que tu sois **ici **! Je t'en prie Stefan. Tu as toute l'éternité pour aller faire le tour du monde. Mais je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas. Ne me laisses pas toute seule. Ne t'en vas pas...

La jeune femme craqua entre les bras de son meilleur ami, ses larmes tachant sa chemise sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

Il fallut à Stefan environ 5 secondes pour se remettre du choc du discours de sa protégée avant qu'il ne reprenne ses esprits. Souriant tristement, il passa ses bras autour des épaules de Caroline et la serra fort contre lui, lui murmurant des mots tendres à l'oreille.

La jeune vampire se pressa autant qu'elle le pouvait contre le jeune homme, respirant son odeur à plein poumon et refusant d'admettre que c'était la dernière fois qu'elle ferait ça.

-Je peux parler maintenant ? Plaisanta t-il.

Sans un mot, la blonde hocha la tête contre l'épaule de Stefan.

-Ok. Alors d'une, je ne te déteste pas Caroline. Je ne pourrais jamais te détester. Je suis même assez content que tu sois restée loin de moi pendant ma période « Éventreur ». Pour rien au monde je voudrais que tu me vois dans cet état.

-Je suis fier de toi Care, murmura t-il en déposant un baiser sur sa tête, tellement fier de toi. Tu es la personne la plus **forte** que je connaisse, tu as surmonté tellement d'obstacles depuis ta transformation...Tu n'as en aucun cas besoin de moi.

-Ce n'est pas vrai !

-Si, c'est vrai, continua t-il tout aussi calmement. Je dirais même que ce serait toi qui devrait t'occuper de moi si jamais je décidais de rester. Et oui, je sais que tu t'en fiches , ajouta t-il précipitamment en la voyant prête à répondre, mais ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche. Je ne serais pas un poids pour toi. Je refuse d'être un poids pour toi. Et si moi je suis Stefan Salvatore, toi tu es Caroline Forbes. La reine du lycée de Mystic Falls. Elle aura beau essayé, Rebekah ne pourra pas te prendre ton titre. Il t'appartient, et tu l'as bien mérité. Quand à Kol, il n'est pas bête, il sait qu'il me reste quelques pieux en réserve et il sait ce qui l'attend si jamais il lui venait à l'esprit de te faire du mal. Il contrôlera sa sœur.

-Mais...

-J'ai besoin de faire ça Caroline, l'interrompit-il gentiment. J'ai besoin de me retrouver, de faire le point, de m'éloigner de MF pendant quelques temps. Est ce que tu peux le comprendre ?

Encore une fois, la jeune femme hocha tristement la tête.

Elle comprenait. Elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Ce qu'elle voulait, c'était que Stefan reste. Qu'il reste à ses côtés, qu'il continue à la dorloter et à la protéger et à lui faire la morale et à rattraper ses erreurs...

Le jeune homme la berça doucement dans ses bras, un bras autour de ses épaules, l'autre main lui caressant les cheveux. Sa voix avait un effet apaisant sur Caroline. En fait, son être tout entier avait un effet apaisant sur Caroline. Il y avait un lien spécial qui l'unissait à Stefan. Un lien qu'elle chérissait et qu'elle souhaitait préservait pour l'éternité. Elle aimait Tyler, de ça elle n'avait aucun doute. Elle était complètement amoureuse de lui. Pourtant, si un choix devait être fait entre lui et le vampire, ce n'est pas le loup garou qu'elle choisirait. Elle était consciente de ça, et ça lui faisait peur. Parce qu'elle n'était pas amoureuse de Stefan, pourtant elle l'aimait plus que son petit ami. Comment était-ce possible ? Est cela qu'il ressentait envers Lexi ?

Lorsque la jeune fille entrouvrit légèrement les yeux et qu'elle se rendit enfin compte de la présence de Damon et Elena, elle ne se sentit même pas la force d'être gênée. Au contraire, elle se sentit encore plus vide qu'auparavant.

Elena les observait d'un air envieux. Presque coléreux. Jaloux même. Mais cela n'était guère étonnant étant donné que Stefan lui adressait à peine la parole depuis la mort de Klaus. Et Caroline savait que la situation tuait littéralement son amie. Car elle a beau avoir choisit Damon, elle savait qu'elle était toujours complètement amoureuse de Stefan.

Ce qui étonna la blonde, ce fut l'aîné des Salvatore. Elle aurait crut qu'il serait désintéressé, qu'il se moquerait d'elle et de sa crise d'hystérie et qu'il lui dirait d'arrêter de se comporter comme une enfant pourrie gâtée. A la place, Damon la regardait avec une attente presque désespérée. Chose qu'elle n'avait jamais vu, surtout venant de lui. Comme ci...comme ci il avait devant lui son dernier espoir de survie.

Alors Caroline comprit. Damon avait beau être l'être le plus malfaisant le plus égocentrique et égoïste qu'elle n'ait jamais rencontré...il aimait son petit frère. Il ne voulait pas le voir partir.

Une rage comme elle n'en avait jamais ressentie auparavant monta jusqu'à la poitrine de la blonde. Qu'est ce qu'il pensait exactement ?! Que Stefan ne verrait aucune objection de voir son frère cajoler l'amour de sa vie sous ses yeux ?! Qu'il leur souhaiterait tous ses vœux de bonheurs ? Mais pour qui se prenait-il ?!

« Non je ne peux pas le faire rester ! Personne ne le peut ! Et tout ça c'est de ta faute ! »

Damon dû comprendre le message car la petite étincelle d'espoir qu'elle avait vu dans son regard s'éteignit pour laisser place à l'habituel masque froid.

-Il faut que j'y aille, annonça doucement Stefan.

Caroline hocha la tête mais ne bougea pas. Au contraire, sa poigne sur la veste du jeune homme se fit plus prononcée.

-Il va falloir que tu me lâches, Care, rigola t-il.

-Promets que tu reviendras ! Exigea soudainement la jeune femme.

Elle releva la tête et le fixa d'un regard à la fois déterminé et désespéré.

-Promets que tu reviendras ! Répéta t-elle. Promets que si jamais j'ai besoin de toi, tu seras la dans la seconde. Promets que tu reviendras chasser avec moi . Promets que, quand le temps sera venu, tu viendras me chercher et tu m'emmèneras loin de MF. Promets qu'on ira faire le tour du monde ensemble. Promets que tu resteras toujours mon Yoda, que ce soit dans plusieurs décennies ou plusieurs siècles. Promets que tu ne m'abandonnera pas, même quand tu auras toutes les raisons de m'abandonner. Promets moi que tu tiendras ta promesse !

Elle pouvait entendre le cœur d'Elena s'emballer alors qu'elle aussi attendait la réponse. Tout comme elle pouvait sentir le regard perplexe de Damon.

Ils ne comprenaient pas. Ils ne pouvait pas comprendre. Ou ne voulaient pas comprendre.

Mais elle devinait leur question sans mal : qui était-elle pour faire ce genre de demande ? Pourquoi Stefan céderait-il à ses caprices ? Ils ne sont pas si proches que ça, si ?

Si il y a bien une chose dont la blonde était sur, c'est qu'elle ne supporterait pas l'éternité sans Stefan Salvatore à ses côtés. Autant enlever sa bague et se laisser mourir tout de suite.

Le jeune homme l'observa pendant quelques secondes abominables avant qu'un léger sourire ne se dessine sur ses lèvres. Prenant les mains de la jeune femme entre les siennes, il releva leurs doigts entremêlés à hauteur de leur torse et la fixa d'un regard intense et résolu, leurs fronts se frôlant presque.

-Toi et moi, c'est pour l'éternité Caroline Forbes, je te le promets.

Les yeux remplies de larmes, elle hocha vigoureusement de la tête pour lui montrer qu'elle avait comprit.

Stefan lui offrit un dernier sourire avant de lui déposer un baiser sur le front et de monter dans sa voiture. Après un dernier signe à l'attention de la jeune femme, il démarra l'engin et sortit de l'allée, disparaissant au coin de la rue.

Ca y est. C'était fini. Il était réellement partit.

La colère que son ami avait réussit à faire disparaître en quelques mots remonta d'un seul coup à l'entente des sanglots d'Elena et des mots réconfortants mais tout aussi tristes de Damon.

Se tournant rageusement vers le nouveau couple, elle lança d'une voix affreusement glaçiale.

-A quoi est ce que vous vous attendiez ? Vous ne pouvez pas avoir le beurre et l'argent du beurre !


	2. Chapter 2

Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de s'en prendre à Jamie...

Ce n'était pas comme ci le sorcier ne l'avait pas cherché. Parce que c'était le cas ! Il avait insulté Bonnie et avait profité de son état de faiblesse pour user de sa magie contre elle. Caroline ne peut pas décrire la panique qu'elle a ressentit en sortant de classe pour trouver Bonnie en train hurler comme une demeurée dans les couloirs du lycée, se tenant la tête et suppliant que son martyr s'arrête.

La foule qui s'était rassemblée autour d'elle ne faisait rien pour arranger les choses. Elena fut la plus rapide à réagir, se frayant un passage à travers les élèves pour aller rejoindre leur amie. Elle l'avait prise dans ses bras en essayant vainement de la calmer. Lorsque son regard croisa celui de la blonde, elle murmura un « Jamie » qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à comprendre.

Se remémorant de l'odeur du demi-frère de Bonnie, elle le trouva accroupi derrière un buisson, le yeux fermés, les doigts sur la tempe, marmonnant un langage qui ressemblait à du latin.

Caroline avait vu rouge. Et autant dire qu'elle ne serait pas surprise si on venait lui demander quand est ce qu'elle est devenue ceinture noire de karaté lorsqu'elle retournerait au lycée.

Si elle retournait au lycée.

Elle avait menacé Jamie, le prévenant qu'elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui trancher la gorge et à le vider de son sang si il envisageait ne serait-ce qu'une seconde à s'en prendre une nouvelle fois à Bonnie. Étonnement, ce fut celle ci qui parvint à calmer Caroline avant d'ordonner au jeune homme de quitter la ville de MF.

Mais c'était il y a une semaine, avant le début des vacances. Ils pensaient tous que le sorcier avait comprit sa leçon et ne reviendrait plus les embêter.

Dieu seul sait qu'ils ont eut tort...

Apparemment, le jeune homme n'a pas supporté d'être humilié de la sorte par une « fille » devant une foule de personnes. Elle était seule ce soir là et, à peine rentrée chez elle, elle sentie une douleur familière s'infiltrer dans sa tête. Elle avait perdu connaissance 10 secondes plus tard.

Et maintenant elle était là. Enfermée dans ce qu'elle supposait être la salle de garde des membres du Conseil, les mains et les poignets attachées par des cordes mouillées tous les jours à la veine de Venus. Charmant.

Elle ne sait pas combien de jours avait passés depuis son enlèvement. Mais ça ne devait pas être beaucoup. Bonnie était en vacance chez son père mais Elena était restée à MF avec Damon. Elle aurait remarqué l'absence de Caroline et sûrement qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à la trouver...

…pas vrai ?

La porte de sa cellule s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant entrer son tourmenteur. Et alors que celui ci s'approchait d'elle, les doigts sur la tempe, prêt à la torturer encore une fois, Caroline se surprit à se remémorer l'un des moments qu'elle chérissait le plus dans sa vie...

_« Je te le promets. Jamais je ne laisserai quoi que ce soit t'arriver »_

Et bizarrement, après ça, ce fut le sourire aux lèvres qu'elle endura sa nouvelle séance de torture.

* * *

-Tu devrais me tuer, tu sais, lança t-elle soudainement.

Le sorcier, qui était en train de jouer avec ses pieux, se tourna vers elle, surprit.

-Tu es aussi pressée de mourir ? Se moqua t-il.

-Pas vraiment, non.

Le jeune homme l'observa un moment avant de s'accroupir devant elle.

-Qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?

-Rien du tout.

-Non, non, ça ne marche pas avec moi. Je vois bien que quelque chose a changé aujourd'hui. Peut être que je t'ai finalement fait perdre la tête. Serais tu folle et suicidaire Caroline Forbes ?

-Plutôt affamée et fatiguée. Et triste aussi. Je pensais réellement que tu étais quelqu'un de bien.

Le regard moqueur du jeune homme s'assombrit et avant que Caroline n'ait le temps de dire « ouf », il la frappa soudainement au visage, la roua de coup jusqu'à ce que le bruit de ses os brisés raisonnent dans la cellule et lui transperça le ventre de son pieu.

-Ne joue pas à la victime avec moi, vampire ! Je ne fais qu'aider le monde à se débarrasser de la vermine comme toi. Toi et ta petite copine vous m'avez tout prit ! Nous étions heureux moi et ma mère avant que vous ne débarquiez dans notre vie ! Et maintenant elle est morte !

-Seulement d'un point de vue scientifique. Techniquement, je t'assure que les vampires sont tout aussi vivant que les humains.

Crack ! Et une énième côte de cassée, une !

-La ferme ! Rien de ce que tu me diras ne me fera alléger tes souffrances. Tu resteras en vie jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez de m'amuser avec toi.

Caroline se roula par terre, essayant de trouver une position où la douleur ne serait pas aussi insupportable et essayant de ne pas s'étouffer dans son propre sang.

-Je dis ça pour toi surtout. Tu devrais me tuer et quitter la ville pendant qu'il en est encore temps. Tu ne veux vraiment pas te trouver ici quand on me retrouvera.

-Tu veux dire « si » on te retrouve.

La blonde s'apprêta à répondre lorsqu'une voix douloureusement familière lui coupa la parole.

-Non, le contredit Stefan Salvatore d'un air qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel psychopathe, elle veut dire « _quand_ ».

La vampire était sur lui avant même que le sorcier n'ait le temps de se relever.

* * *

Arrivés au manoir des Salvatore, Stefan ne prit même pas la peine de déposer Caroline pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée, se contentant de la défoncer complètement. Le jeune homme n'a pas dû mesurer sa force car celle ci vola dans le couloir avant de se fracasser contre un tableau datant sûrement du 15è siècle.

En tant normal, Caroline aurait sourit et se serait moquée gentiment de son ami. Mais là, c'est à peine si elle arrivait à garder les yeux ouverts.

Le bruit attira l'attention du maître du manoir qui apparut soudainement devant eux, en position défensive, prêt à attaquer l'intrus.

Damon se figea à la vue de son petit frère, l'observant avec des yeux de merlans frits.

Caroline résista à l'envie de rire. Il n'y avait que lui pour trouver le moyen de l'ignorer alors qu'elle était blessée et couverte de sang.

-Damon, cria la voix paniquée d'Elena, qu'est ce qui se …

Se fut au tour de la jeune femme de se figer à la vue de son ex petit ami portant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Sauf que contrairement à Damon, Elena eut la décence de prendre en compte l'état de Caroline. Elle poussa un cri horrifié, ses grands yeux noisettes s'agrandissant d'effrois.

-Oh mon Dieu ! Caroline, que c'est-il passé ?!

-Je vais bien, 'Lena...

-Non, tu ne vas pas bien, la coupa Stefan en resserrant sa prise sur elle. Damon, rend toi utile et va chercher des sacs de sang, exigea t-il froidement en dépassant son frère pour se diriger directement dans le salon.

Pour une fois, Damon eut l'intelligence de se taire et de faire ce qu'on lui demandait.

Stefan déposa doucement la vampire sur le canapé, faisant attention à ne pas toucher ses blessures. S'accroupissant devant elle, il redessina le contour de son visage de ses doigts, ses yeux tristes prenant en compte chaque bleues, chaque blessures de son amie.

-Caroline, soupira t-il, je m'absente à peine deux mois et toi tu trouves déjà le moyen de te mettre dans ce genre de situations...

-Ce n'était pas de ma faute, protesta t-elle faiblement.

-J'en suis sûr, se moqua gentiment Stefan.

-Je t'avais dis que j'avais besoin de toi.

-Je suis là, la rassura t-il en lui caressant les cheveux. Je suis là, répéta t-il dans un souffle.

Caroline soupira de contentement, enfonçant son visage dans le torse de Stefan.

Damon choisit ce moment pour réapparaître. Stefan lui arracha les sacs de sangs des mains, en ouvrant rapidement un pour le tendre à sa protégée.

La blonde n'eut pas besoin d'une seconde invitation et se jeta sur la boisson, telle une louve affamée.

Instantanément, elle en sentit les effets bénéfiques sur son corps. Ses os brisés se recollaient petit à petit, les bleus répartis un peu partout sur son corps disparaissaient.

Mais un malheureux sac de sang n'était pas suffisant pour faire disparaître les effets de 4 jours de torture administrée par un sorcier comme Jamie. La douleur, bien que soulagée, lui faisait toujours un mal de chien.

Stefan sembla le comprendre alors qu'il l'observait d'un air à la fois furieux et triste. Sans un mot, il leva son poignet à son bouche, y mordit dedans jusqu'à ce que l'odeur du sang ne parvienne aux narines de Caroline, et le lui tendit.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux, surprise comme jamais. Jamais elle n'avait bu le sang d'un autre vampire et de ce qu'elle savait, c'était un acte important qui n'était pas sans conséquences. Et à en juger par le regard choqué de Damon et déchirant d'Elena, elle n'avait pas tort.

-Tu en as besoin, se contenta d'expliquer son mentor.

-Stefan...

-Ne m'oblige pas à te forcer, Caroline.

Il mettrait sa menace à exécution et elle le savait. C'est donc hésitante qu'elle porta le poignet de son ami à sa bouche, respirant son odeur à plein poumon, avant de mordre à son tour.

Caroline aimait comparer le sang humain au chocolat, la chose qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde lorsqu'elle était encore humaine. Mais le sang de Stefan... c'était tout et rien à la fois. Il était incomparable à tous ce qu'elle avait goûté avant dans sa vie, humaine ou vampire. Une goutte de ce breuvage et elle se serait crut au Paradis.

Les bruits et grognements satisfaits qu'elle savait sortir de sa bouche étaient complètement humiliant. Mais pour l'instant, elle n'en avait que faire.

Stefan dû s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises avant de lui faire lâcher son poignet et enfonça une nouvelle fois son visage dans son torse, lui intimant de respirer et de se contrôler.

C'est ce que la jeune femme fit, elle respira l'odeur de Stefan qui était tout aussi enivrante que celle de son sang, se forçant à se calmer et à reprendre visage normale.

-Qu'est ce qu'ils font ? Demanda nerveusement Elena.

-Il l'a force à se contrôler, expliqua Damon. Se nourrir de sang humain est une chose, prendre le sang d'un autre vampire...c'est comme ci tu replongeais un ancien drogué dans une pièce pleine de majijuana. Ca peut te rendre dingue et dépendant. Ajoute à ça le fait que c'est le sang de son mentor...

-Mais tu es son mentor, contredit la jeune femme avec une insistance presque désespérée.

-Non, répondit froidement Damon. Je ne suis que le gars qui lui a passé son sang. Rien d'autre.

-Ca va mieux, lui murmura tendrement Stefan à l'oreille, ignorant complètement la conversation qui avait lieu derrière son dos.

Caroline hôcha doucement la tête, s'éloignant de son ami pour lui offrir son souriire spécial Stefan.

-Beaucoup mieux, merci.

Stefan hocha la tête à son tour avant de se retourner enfin vers son frère.

La pièce s chargea de tension et Caroline n'avait pas besoin de voir le vampire pour savoir qu'il devait sûrement affiché son air de « Stefan l'éventreur ». Le visage paniqué d'Elena et les poings serrés de Damon lui suffisait.

La seconde d'après, celui ci se retrouvé projeté à travers la pièce, brisant un buffet au passage. Il n'eut pas le temps de se relever que Stefan le reprenait par le pan de sa chemise et le frappait répétivement au visage.

-Stefan ! Arrête ! Cria Elena.

-Comment tu as pu Damon ?!

-Stefan ! S'écria Caroline à son tour.

-4 jours Damon ! Enfermée dans une cave avec un psychopate pendant 4 putains de jours !

L laissa échapper un cri féroce avant de frapper son frère une nouvelle fois. Si fort que Caroline fut surprise de voir qu'il ne lui avait pas brisé la nuque.

-Stef...essaya t-il.

-Ou est ce que tu étais ?!

-Ce n'était pas de sa faute Stefan ! Protesta Elena.

-Tu as raison. C'est de la tienne !

Elena se figea, les larmes lui remplissant les yeux. Stefan aurait tout aussi bien pu la gifler, elle était sur que ça aurait fait moins mal. Jamais il ne l'avait regardé comme ça. Pas même lorsqu'elle lui a avoué avoir embrassé Damon, pas quand elle lui avait annoncé sa décision de donner une chance à son frère.

Décision qu'elle regrettait depuis le départ de celui qu'ell n'avait jamais cessé d'aimer.

-Je...

-Comment se fait-il que ce soit Bonnie qui m'appelle pour me dire que Caroline a disparu !? Comment se fait-il que ça fait trois jours que j'essaye de vous joindre sans réponses ? Comment ça se fait qu'aucuns de vous n'a remarqué qu'elle avait disparut alors que le sheriff a déposé des avis de recherches partout !

Elena secoua la tête, refusant d'admettre que ce qu'il disait est vrai. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas du genre de Caroline de ne pas donner de ses nouvelles pendant aussi longtemps, et que son amie lui avait promit de l'appeler tous les jours pendant les vacances, et qu'elles avaient prévus de faire du shopping ensemble mais elle avait été tellement prise par Damon...

-Tu m'avais promis de veiller sur elle ! Grogna t-il une nouvelle fois en s'avançant vers son frère.

Cette fois, Caroline s'interposa entre les deux, posant ses deux mains sur le torse de son protecteur.

Dire qu'elle avait été choqué par cet excès de rage eut été un euphémisme. Jamais elle n'avait vu Stefan dans cet état là. Et se dire que c'est pour elle qu'il était dans tous ses états... Caroline était assez honnete pour avouer que ça lui plaisait et la faisait se sentir spéciale.

Stefan, qui se trouvait sûrement à l'autre bout du monde, était revenu pour elle. Remarquant en quelques heures ce que sa meilleure amie n'avait pas vu en 4 jours.

-Je t'en prie, insista t-elle, calme toi. Je vais bien et ce n'est pas de leur faute si Jamie avait un sérieux problème... S'il te plaît Stefan

Son ami semblait être dans un autre monde, les poings serrés, le corps tendus, les yeux rivés sur son frère et son ex, son magnifique visage tordu par la haine qu'il semblait éprouver...

Caroline posa ses mains sur chacune de ses joues et le força à la regarder.

-Calme toi, répéta t-elle dans un murmure.

Stefan la fixa d'un regard intense, prenant de grandes respirations pour se calmer. Ce qu'il réussit à faire avec grand mal.

Son amie lui offrit un sourire angélique lorsque les deux magnifiques prunelles vertes de son mentor réapparurent, faisant disparaître les veines autour de ses yeux.

Sans un mot, et à la plus grande surprise des trois autres personnes se trouvant dans la pièce, il reprit Caroline dans ses bras et, ignorant ses cris outrés et le regard blessé d'Elena, la porta jusqu'à sa chambre.

Lorsque Elena eut enfin le courage de monter pour aller prendre des nouvelles de son amie, elle surprit les deux vampires en pleine conversation. Elle 'arrêta net et essaya de se faire la plus discrète possible, sachant qu'elle devrait se montrer mais souhaitant écouter ce que son ex petit ami et son amie avaient à se dire.

-Rendors toi, Caroline, s'exaspéra Stefan, tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi.

-Non, mais je t'assure, ta chambre aurait besoin d'un relooking. C'est pratiquement un sacrilège de traiter autant d'espace de la sorte. Je penserais à du vert pour les murs. Tu aimes la couleur verte n'est ce pas ?

-Caroline...

-Quoi ?!

-Ecoute, on pourra parler de l'état pitoyable de ma chambre **à ton réveil**. Pour l'instant, s'il te plaît, repose toi.

-Mais...

-Dors !

-Mais tu...

-Tout de suite.

Elena pouvait imaginer sans mal la mine boudeuse de Caroline et cela lui arracha, bien malgré elle, un sourire amusé.

-Caroline, essaya une nouvelle fois le vampire, tu es épuisée. Physiquement et mentalement. Et ne m'insulte pas en pensant que je ne le vois pas. Tu as besoin de repos, alors dis moi ce qui t'en empêche ?

-C'est... hésita la jeune fille, c'est bête...

-Dis moi quand même.

-Tu vas me trouver ridicule !

-Fais moi confiance.

Le cœur de l'humaine se serra douloureusement. Stefan s'adressait à Caroline de la même manière qu'il s'adressait à **elle**. Elle ne devrait pas être jalouse, elle n'avait aucun droit d'être jalouse, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher...

-Je...Tu seras toujours là quand je me réveillerais, pas vrai ?

Elena se figea, serrant douloureusement ses poings, s'empêchant de hurler comme une hystérie.

Il y eut un silence de quelques secondes interminables avant que Stefan réponde affectueusement.

-Bien sur que je serais là. Tu es la seule famille qu'il me reste, Caroline Forbes. Où veux tu que j'aille d'autre?

Il y eut un bruit de couverture alors que la blonde laissa éclater un rire magnifique.

-Aie ! Aie ! Caroline...tu... aie ! Un peu d'air, s'il te plaît ?

-Tu ne peux pas me sortir ce genre de phrases et ne pas t'attendre à un câlin !

-Tu appelles ça un câlin ? J'appelle ça une atteinte à ma vie !

-Chut.

-Tu acceptes de dormir maintenant ?

-Hum Hum...Stefan ? Murmura t-elle, déjà pratiquement endormie.

-Oui ?

-Tu es ma famille, aussi...

Ne pouvant en entendre d'avantage, Elena recula brusquement, retournant comme une furie dans le salon.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte de la maison. Il fallait qu'elle rentre chez elle.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Damon . Le vampire avait un verre de vieux wisky dans la main, le regard dans le vide et le poing serré. Une unique larme coulait sur sa joue. Et la jeune femme comprit que, comme elle, il avait entendu la conversation des deux vampires là haut.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a fait, Damon ? Demanda douloureusement la jeune femme.

-Je ne sais pas, murmura l'éternel jeune homme.


End file.
